


~Warmth~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, smut if you squint, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: Jisung chases after his mouth and Minho's more than just willing to give him what he wants. He kisses him again, lazy and open mouthed, the kind of kiss they always share while they're basking in the glory of post orgasmic bliss. After they part, Jisung takes Minho's face in his hands, looks at him deeply in the eyes with such love, such fondness and Minho's heart is thumping excitedly in his chest, butterflies flooding his stomach.~~~OrMinsung being hopelessly in love with each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	~Warmth~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope everyone is doing okay. Please enjoy some soft, fluffy minsung.

"Hyung" Jisung whispers, almost completely breathless. The chilly air of the night comes through the window, raising goosebumps along his bare skin. It's pleasant, to say the least. Even if he's a little bit cold. But Minho's body hovering right above his own and the boy's lips continuously pressing against the flushed skin of his neck makes warmth bloom inside of him, makes his heart overflow with fondness and his head spin. His body feels heavy and his mind slightly foggy. But it's all good, that's what the intense pleasure of becoming one with your lover always brings along.

Minho gives his hand a gentle squeeze from where their fingers are intertwined, pulling away from his neck so that he can look deep inside those pretty, chocolate eyes of his. The moonlight illuminates his profile. He looks beautiful, ethereal. Almost like a mythical creature.

"Yes, starlight?" he responds.

Jisung's chest floods with love at the pet name. It's the most special one out of everything that Minho calls him. Definitely one of his favorites.  
He runs his free hand up and down Minho's bare back, scratching lightly with his fingernails every now and then.

"Do you remember our first time?" he breathes out.

And Minho does. How could he ever forget? He remembers vividly, that day, almost two years ago, when a shy, blushy Jisung had held his hand tightly, locking eyes with him and hesitantly asking if they could finally take that step and feel each other in every way possible.

He remembers how he'd agreed, how he'd taken Jisung to his bedroom, how he had had to change the sheets because his boyfriend was allergic to his cats and their hair was all over the place. He remembers how Jisung, in all his inexperienced glory, had completely melted in his arms when they had made out, when he had dared to slip his hands down south. He remembers being astonished by just how beautiful Jisung's naked form was.

And he remembers how he had made love to him. Slow, sweet and gentle. So, so gentle. Bodies harmonizing in a perfect pace, hands interlocked, lips never parting for more than five seconds. He'd felt so in love with Jisung on that night. So beautifully, hopelessly in love with him. He'd drunk up all of his pretty sounds. All of the airy moans, soft gasps and pants, all of his pleas, all of the choked out whispers of his own name. He remembers Jisung's small thighs quivering, his back arching beautifully when he had reached his breaking point. And just how tightly he'd held onto Minho once they were done. He'd gotten so tired once they'd finished cleaning themselves up. And Minho remembers how he'd wrapped him up in a fuzzy blanket and tucked him in, with a loving kiss on his forehead. All those things, so precious to Minho, are engraved in his memory. He's never going to forget about any of them. He doesn't want to.

"Of course" he breathes out. "Of course I remember" he kisses Jisung's mouth sweetly.  
"How could I ever forget?"

Jisung smiles a bit, eyes fluttering shut for a moment or so. His lashes delicately brush against his full cheeks in the process. And gosh, he looks gorgeous. Minho feels as if his heart is going to burst. His hair is messy, small beads of sweat shimmering on his forehead. His lips have turned into a pretty shade of crimson red, slightly swollen from the dozens of kisses Minho has shared with him tonight. His skin is painted with love bites, little marks that are there to remind him just how much the other boy adores him.

Minho has taken his time to worship his body tonight. He's mapped out every corner of Jisung's honey skin with gentle hands. He's kissed every inch of it. From Jisung's forehead to his neck, his chest, his tummy, his hands, his thighs... Anywhere he has been able to reach, Minho has appreciated this stunning body with everything he has. With his mouth, his hands, his heart, his entire being. This stunning body that he loves so much. Because it carries his favorite mind, his favorite soul in the whole, entire universe.

"What about our first time, baby?" He asks curiously, bringing his free hand up to Jisung's face, to cup his jaw and run his thumb over the boy's cheekbone.

Jisung hums, subconsciously leaning into the touch. His eyes flutter shut once again and Minho seizes the opportunity, leaning down and kissing each of his eye lids with a delicate pressure.

"Nothing" Jisung murmurs "You just made me feel that way again" he says smiling from ear to ear.

Minho quirks an eyebrow at him.  
"That way?" he questions.

"Mhm" Jisung confirms, his smile growing even bigger than before. "Y'know what I mean, don't you?" he whispers.

"Not really" Minho laughs leaning down to connect their mouths briefly. "Care to explain?"

Jisung chases after his mouth and Minho's more than just willing to give him what he wants. He kisses him again, lazy and open mouthed, the kind of kiss they always share while they're basking in the glory of post orgasmic bliss. After they part, Jisung takes Minho's face in his hands, looks at him deeply in the eyes with such love, such fondness and Minho's heart is thumping excitedly in his chest, butterflies flooding his stomach.

"You just made me feel so loved tonight. It's not that you don't usually make me feel that way. You always do. It's just this special feeling that I get. Mostly when we take it slow and gentle. I love the way you turn all soft and sweet and tender. I feel like this part of you is so precious and that not many get to see it. So it makes me feel special, the way how on nights like these you treat me like I'm your most prized possession. I felt like this when we made love for the first time ever. So tonight reminded me of it. You made me feel that way again."

If it's possible for Minho's gaze to go any softer, it does. Jisung's sudden outpouring of emotions has him floating on air and he holds his breath in, placing his hand on the left side of Jisung's chest, right where he can feel his heart thumping against his ribcage. A heart that's just as excited as his own, he thinks. He smoothes over the spot with his thumb and Jisung's hand comes to rest atop of his own. Sparks ignite where Jisung's skin meets his own and his entire body fills with warmth.

"For the record," Minho quietly utters in the space between them "you _are_ my most prized possession" he continues "And I aspire to be your own. I'm happy that I can make you feel this way. You deserve it."

Jisung smiles and runs his thumb over Minho's knuckles.

"I love you" he says. And in the blink of an eye, Minho's soft, pillowy lips are back on his own. And they're kissing like it's their last day on earth, for what feels like forever but at the same time not even a moment.

It's easy to tell how they make each other feel. It's easy to see how they were made for each other, meant to be together until the end of time.

When they part, Minho leans their foreheads together. They're both breathing heavily, gazes linked and hearts beating in the same rhythm.

"I love you too" Minho says. And right then and there, Jisung feels as if there's nothing wrong with the world, as if everything is gonna be okay.  
Because he's got this warmth besides him. This warmth emmiting from the soul that was always meant to complete his own.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it!! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading as well. Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like to. I really appreciate them both and I'm always happy to interact with you guys!! <3


End file.
